Lightningstorm's Path
by lightningstorm519
Summary: The Battle with the Dark Forest is over, Brambleclaw is now leader and Squirrelflight is his deputy. This is the story of their daughter, Lightningstorm. Can enemies of the past return? Will the Dark Forest rise again. Is Lightningstorm the only cat who can stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Bramblestar squeezed into the nursery, he could make out the plump shape of Poppyfrost lying curled in her nest. With a pang of grief he remembered how her mate, Berrynose, died saving her from a fox the previous moon. The dark tabby shook his head then padded to Squirrelflight's nest where she was grooming their daughter, Lightningkit. Bramblestar touched his nose to the she-cat's ear, Squirrelflight purred then nosed the smoky black she-kit, "Your father is here," she mewed.

Lightningkit blinked and looked up at the large dark tabby, "Hi Bramblestar," she squeaked scrambling from her nest.

"Are you ready to meet your clanmates," Bramblestar asked Lightningkit nodded and followed Bramblestar out into the clearing. "I'll take you to meet the elders first," he said and started toward a cave across the clearing where three gray muzzled cats were basking in the green leaf sunlight. Lightningkit padded beside her father, feeling small compared to her clan mates. As they passed a tumble of rocks a snowy white tom bounded over, leaving a light gray tabby she-cat warrior looking irritated. "Hey Lightningkit, you've opened your eyes and come out of the nursery," he purred, "Are you taking her to meet the elders Bramblestar?" he asked the leader nodded, "Yes Snowpaw," he purred. Lightningkit noticed the light gray tabby padding toward them, "Snowpaw, Mousewhisker and Ivypool are waiting on us to leave," Snowpaw dipped his head, "Okay Cinderheart," he turned back to Lightningkit, "See you later," he mewed before bounding off.

Bramblestar led her to the three elders, "Greetings Sandstorm, Dustpelt," The pale ginger elder lifter her head, her gaze brightened when it fell on Lightningkit, "Well welcome to Thunderclan Lightningkit. This is Dustpelt," she pointed to the dark brown tabby tom, the gray tom next to her let out a light snore, "And this snoring furball is Graystripe," Sandstorm prodded the gray tom in the side, "Wake up, Bramblestar brought Lightningkit," she hissed in his ear. Graystripe blinked his big yellow gaze, and found Lightningkit, "Welcome little one," he purred.

"You're Sandstorm right," Lightningkit asked, "You smell like Squirrelflight,"

A large golden tabby tom bounded over to Bramblestar and whispered something in his ear, Bramblestar narrowed his amber gaze, "You go Bramblestar, we can keep an eye on Lightningkit," Sandstorm mewed Bramblestar dipped his head in thanks before bounding after the golden tom.

"I remember when Firestar greatly distrusted Bramblestar," Sandstorm mewed. Lightningkit tipped her head, "Why didn't Firestar trust my father?" she asked

Graystripe's eyes darkened, "Because Bramblestar looks just like his own treacherous father, Tigerstar," Graystripe spat. "Tigerstar was evil and too ambitious for his own good,"

Lightningkit listened as Graystripe told her how Firestar uncovered Tigerstar's evil plot to kill Bluestar in order to become Thunderclan's leader. Once he finished Lightningkit yawned causing Sandstorm to purr in amusement, "Come along little one, time to go back to the nursery," Lightningkit didn't protest as Sandstorm lifted her by the scruff and carried her back to the nursery.

"Did she behave," Squirrelflight asked as Sandstorm set the she-kit down next to her belly, "Yes, Graystripe told her the story of how Firestar saved Bluestar from Tigerstar," Squirrelflight mewed her thanks and began to rasp her tongue across Lightningkit's flank.

"Squirrelflight, why did Tigerstar turn evil" Lightningkit asked

"I don't know little one,"

"Do you think that once a cat starts on a dark path that they can turn from it?" she asked

"Of course," Squirrelflight mewed, "Ivypool herself was led astray into the paws of the Dark Forest, but she realized her wrongs and returned to the path of the warrior code,"

Lightningkit murmured as she listened then finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lightningkit pounced on her mother's fluffy tail, "Squirrelflight when will Poppyfrost's kits be ready to play," she asked as her mother batted at her with a sheathed paw.

Poppyfrost had kitted the previous moon, she gave birth to two toms, Berrykit who had a long cream colored pelt, and his brother Eaglekit, whose pelt was brown with golden tabby markings.

"They might come out of the nursery today," Squirrelflight answered as an excited squeak came from the nursery and Berrykit came tumbling out with Poppyfrost carrying Eaglekit behind him, "Yay, Berrykit, Eaglekit you are out of the nursery," Lightningkit yowled.

Eaglekit was blinking against the bright sun, Lightningkit squeaked as Berrykit pounced on her, "Poppyfrost can Lightningkit show us around, please" the cream colored tom pleaded. The two queens looked at each other then nodded, "But do what she says, Berrykit," Squirrelflight mewed firmly.

"If he doesn't listen bring him back" Poppyfrost instructed.

Lightningkit nodded and nosed Eaglekit to his paws, "Come on let's go meet the elders," she mewed and led the two kits to where Sandstorm, Graystripe and Dustpelt were basking by the half-rocks.

"Greetings Sandstorm, I've brought Poppyfrost's kits to meet you," Lightningkit mewed nosing the two toms forward, "This is Berrykit and Eaglekit," Sandstorm purred as she gazed at the two kits.

"Berrykit, you look just like your father," Sandstorm mewed. The cream colored tom puffed out his chest with pride. "Sandstorm can you tell us about Firestar," Eaglekit asked his eyes shining. "Sure, come and sit here," Sandstorm purred scooting to make room for the two toms. Lightningkit settled close by, "But why would Starclan choose a pathetic kittypet to save Thunderclan instead of using Tigerstar," Lightningkit lurched to her paws her pelt bristling, "Berrykit, show some respect. Besides your father was a kittypet," the smoky black she-kit mewed sternly. "Besides, if Tigerstar would have succeeded then there wouldn't have be any Thunderclan," Graystripe hissed.

"So anything is better than having a Kittypet leader," Berrykit said with a snort, Lightningkit noticed Sandstorm's gaze had glazed over as the elder drew back her lips, showing her fangs. "That is dark thinking little one," she hissed angrily.

Lightningkit snatched up Berrykit by the scruff, "Hey," he yowled indignantly as she carried him back to his mother. "Put me down, why didn't Eaglekit have to come back," he sneered as she dropped him in front of Poppyfrost whose amber gaze was lit with confusion. "Berrykit was very disrepestful. He told Sandstorm that he would rather have a heartless cat like Tigerstar as a leader instead of someone as noble as Firestar. He said kittypets are worthless," Lightningkit snapped angrily. Squirrelflight let out a low hiss her green gaze dark. Poppyfrost wrapped herself around her kit, "He's just a kit, he doesn't know any better," she mewed

Squirrelflight got to her paws and padded off, "Still he needs to learn now how Tigerstar was brought down by Firestar not so long ago in the Battle with the Dark Forest," Lightningkit mewed firmly before bounding off after her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Lightningkit sat outside the nursery, her pelt was neatly groomed and gleaming in the setting sun. Berrykit and Eaglekit tumbled from the nursery, Lightningkit felt her fur bristle as she thought of what the cream colored kit had told Sandstorm.

Poppyfrost padded out behind them, "Why can't we be apprentices," Berrykit squeaked indignantly "Because we are only three moons old Berrykit," Eaglekit answered swiping his brother's ear. "That's right Eaglekit," Poppyfrost mewed as Bramblestar padded out of his den at the top of the High Ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting," he yowled.

Lightningkit watched as Seedpaw and Amberpaw sat up in front of their den and padded over to sit next to their mentors, Leafpool and Hazeltail. Snowpaw squeezed out of the apprentice den and Dewpaw padded over from the fresh-kill pile. Dustpelt emerged from the elder's den followed by Sandstorm and Graystripe. Lilypaw followed Jayfeather from the medicine den. The mottled gray tom kept one ear angled toward his den, 'Probably listening for Birchfall,' Lightningkit thought. The light brown tabby tom had suffered from a rat bite that was healing poorly.

Lightningkit looked up as Squirrelflight settled next to her, "Nervous" the dark ginger she-cat asked. Lightningkit nodded. "Don't worry you'll be fine," she purred giving her kit a gentle lick.

"Cats of Thunderclan," Bramblestar yowled, "It is time for Lightningkit to become an apprentice," the dark tabby beckoned his daughter forward with a flick of his tail. "Lightningkit you will now be known as Lightningpaw," Bramblestar paused as he gazed at his clan.

'Who will he choose as my mentor,' Lightningpaw wondered silently.

"Cloudtail you will mentor Lightningpaw," there were murmurs of approval as Cloudtail padded forward. "Firestar was your mentor and you mentored Rainwhisker, Cinderheart, and Toadstep. They all turned out to be strong and loyal warriors," Bramblestar's amber gaze glowed in the setting sun, "I know you will make Lightningpaw into a warrior that Thunderclan will be proud of,"

Lightningpaw stepped forward and touched noses with Cloudtail, the white tom's blue gaze was soft with warmth. "Lightningpaw, Lightningpaw," the new apprentice purred as the clan greeted her by her new name. Amberpaw, Dewpaw, Snowpaw and Seedpaw crowded around her, "You'll enjoy training, it's great," Dewpaw mewed enthusiasm lit his amber gaze.

Amberpaw shoved her brother aside, "No the gatherings are the best, there are so many other cats and we gather on this island," Amberpaw rambled jumping around Lightningpaw.

Seedpaw gave the pale gray she-cat a cuff over the ear, "Don't overwhelm her," the senior apprentice mewed firmly before turning to Lightningpaw, "Let's get you settled," she purred

"Actually I wanted to speak with Sandstorm real quick," Lightningpaw mewed softly, glancing at her grandmother who was sitting by herself staring up at Silverpelt. Seedpaw nodded, "You can sleep next to me," Snowpaw mewed quietly. Lightningpaw let out a soft purr, "Thanks Snowpaw," she touched her nose to his fluffy white flank. Lightningpaw padded over to the elder's den where Sandstorm was still gazing at Silverpelt.

"Sandstorm," Lightningpaw whispered. The ginger elder turned her gaze to the smoky black she-cat.

"Greetings Lightningpaw," she mewed softly then turned her green gaze back to Silverpelt. Lightningpaw sat next to her grandmother, "Are you thinking about Firestar," she asked

Sandstorm nodded slowly, "Don't worry about what Berrykit said," Lightningpaw mewed gently, "It is obvious that Starclan didn't care that he was a Kittypet or they wouldn't have chosen him," Lightningpaw sat quietly beside Sandstorm for a moment, "I think Starclan watches over all cats, and not just the clans,"

"Why do you think that," Sandstorm asked her green gaze glinting.

"Lightningpaw shuffled her paws, "Because if Starclan could only see clan cats then they would have pointed Bluestar to a cat already in Thunderclan, and the prophecy wouldn't have been 'Fire alone can save the Clan' right," she answered Sandstorm nodded in agreement.

Sandstorm pushed herself to her paws and touched her nose to Lightningpaw's ear, "Go get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow," Lightningpaw nodded with a purr then padded back to the apprentice den.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lightningpaw yawned and pushed herself to her paws and shook out her pelt. A scrap of moss fell from her pelt and landed on Amberpaw's muzzle. The gray she-cat groaned and wrapped her tail around her nose. Squeezing out of the den she settled outside, the sky was pink with early dawn. Lightningpaw began running her tongue over her flank grooming out the bits of fern and moss.

"How did your talk with Sandstorm go,"

Lightningpaw spun around to see Snowpaw sitting in the entrance to the den, the white tom gave a huge yawn, "Don't scare me like that," Lightningpaw hissed licking her chest fur to hide her embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were so jumpy," Snowpaw mewed his whiskers twitching with amusement.

Lightningpaw rolled her eyes and gave her shoulder a lick, "I'm not jumpy," she retorted as Cloudtail came padding toward her, "Good morning Cloudtail," Lightningpaw mewed getting to her paws and flicking her tail across Snowpaw's muzzle. "What are we doing today," she asked excitedly.

"I thought we could join the dawn patrol, since you are already up," he said pointing to a small group of cats standing around Squirrelflight. The ginger she-cat had returned to her position as deputy since Lightningpaw was now an apprentice. "That sounds great," Lightningpaw purred as she followed Cloudtail.

Lightningpaw glanced back at Snowpaw and was surprised by the hurt look on his face, "I'll catch up with you later Snowpaw," she called. The tom's amber gaze brightened.

Lightningpaw stopped beside the patrol which consisted of, Squirrelflight, Whitewing, Mousewhisker, Lionblaze and Ivypool, "You guys ready," Squirrelflight asked Cloudtail nodded and the ginger she-cat led them out through the thorn tunnel.

Lightningpaw slowly padded through the forest and came upon a strange clearing with four towering oak trees, "Where am I," she whispered as she stopped in the middle of the tall oak trees.

"You are at Four Trees in the old forest little one," a dark mew rumbled from the shadows, Lightningpaw spun around to see a dark tabby tom with a gleaming amber gaze padding toward her.

The young she-cat let out an alarmed hiss, "Tigerstar,"

"Very good, I see the elders still tell my story," Tigerstar rumbled. "I knew my son would have a kit bound for greatness," Lightningpaw padded backwards as he padded closer until she felt herself pressed against a large cold stone.

"What do you mean," she asked relaxing slightly. Before the dark tabby could respond an angry yowl sounded from the rock above her, she jerked her gaze upward to see a flame colored tom leaping from the rock.

"Leave her alone Tigerstar," the flame colored tom stood in front of her his hackles raised and teeth bared.

"Ah, Firestar," Tigerstar growled his gaze flashing, "You think you can protect her alone," he snorted

"I'm not alone," Firestar spat as a she-cat with a glowing blue-gray pelt padded forward followed by two large toms. One was a large golden tabby and the other a sleek white tom.

Recognition flashed across Tigerstar's amber gaze, "Bluestar, Lionheart and Whitestorm," he turned his gleaming gaze to Lightningpaw who crouched against the earth. "These cats can only make you so strong, but if you follow me I can make you unbeatable," he said softly

"As unbeatable as you when Scourge took all nine of your lives with a flick of the claw," Whitestorm hissed

"Or as unbeatable as you when Firestar foiled your plot to murder me," Bluestar added her blue gaze blazing.

"Or as unbeatable as the Dark Forest," Lionheart spat.

Lightningpaw looked into the gaze of Firestar and felt courage and strength fill her, "No Tigerstar, I will not be fooled into following you," she mewed firmly.

"Fine," the dark tabby snapped, "But your dreams aren't the only ones I can walk in," he growled as he began to fade.

Lightningpaw jerked awake Snowpaw was standing over her, his amber gaze glinting with worry. "Are you alright, you were thrashing in your sleep," Lightningpaw took a deep breath the glow of the full moon drifted into the den turning Snowpaw's pelt silver.

"Are the others back from the gathering yet," she asked hoping that Seedpaw, Amberpaw and Dewpaw were still out.

Snowpaw shook his head, "You didn't answer my question though," he mewed

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream," Lightningpaw mewed resting her head on her paws. Snowpaw began running his tongue over her head, the gentle rasp of his tongue chased the lingering image of Tigerstar's gleaming gaze from her mind as she drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
